


Рождественский гость

by Gavry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Getting Together, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Под Рождество Сириус появляется на пороге его дома





	Рождественский гость

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jouluvieras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940082) by [toyhto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto). 



На улице идет дождь, а он готов к чему угодно, но только не к этому.  
— Привет, — говорит Сириус.  
Он стоит и смотрит, слишком сильно сжимая край двери и пытаясь придумать что-то в ответ. Например, можно для начала поздороваться. Сириус переступает с ноги на ногу, и он закусывает губу. Дождь идет все сильнее.  
— Можно я войду? — спрашивает наконец Сириус и прячет руки в рукава куртки.  
— Да. Конечно, прости. Заходи...  
Сириус открывает рот. Он ждет очередной острой фразы, которая заставит обидеться и улыбнуться одновременно. Они смотрят друг на друга, потом Сириус кивает и протискивается мимо него. Он выпрямляется, отлепляется от дверного косяка, и Сириус останавливается. Пол скрипит.  
— Что... — он начинает, сглатывает и начинает снова, — что ты тут делаешь? Сейчас же...  
— Рождество, — говорит Сириус и засовывает теперь руки в карманы. Над его головой слегка покачивается еловый венок, который Ремус не меньше получаса мастерил вчера в лесу за задним двором. — Я в курсе. Черт побери, Лунатик, сейчас Рождество, а я промок насквозь! Я на «Ночном рыцаре» ехал и все боялся, что он выкинет меня на Гриммо. Приехал к тебе, а тут дождь идет.  
— Тут всегда идет дождь. А почему ты...  
Он не знает, как правильно спросить, а Сириус тем временем начинает раздеваться, и он понимает, что пялится на это, но прежде чем успевает отвести взгляд, Сириус протягивает ему куртку, мокрую и тяжелую. И улыбается. Ремус стоит, вцепившись в куртку, и думает, что надо выяснить, что вообще происходит, и перестать вести себя так по-дурацки.  
— Я ушел из дома, — говорит Сириус, и его улыбка слегка гаснет.  
— Понятно, но...  
— Совсем ушел. Понимаешь? И больше туда не вернусь!  
Ремус открывает рот. Сириус смотрит на него, как будто ждет чего-то, и он сильнее сжимает куртку. Если бы куртки не было, он сжимал бы плечи самого Сириуса, поэтому лучше уж так. Он набирает воздуха и готовится сказать что-нибудь очень умное и ободряющее.  
— Ремус, — слышится мамин голос, — солнышко, кто там?  
— Мерлин, — вырывается у него. Сириус оборачивается. Мама стоит в дверях, скрестив руки на груди и поджав губы. Он хорошо знает этот ее взгляд, этот «я искренне надеюсь, что ты не ввязался в неприятности» взгляд. Иногда он невыносим.  
— Сириус. Мама, это Сириус, ты же его помнишь.  
— А, — говорит мама. — Сириус Блэк.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — Сириус улыбается — той самой улыбкой, которая обычно предназначается учителям, и Ремус испытывает легкое беспокойство, потому что сейчас эта улыбка обращена к маме.  
— Вот как, — она все-таки кивает в ответ. — Ты ведь живешь в Лондоне, да?  
— Мам, — как можно увереннее говорит Ремус. — Сириус поживет у нас... несколько дней. Понимаешь, ему...  
— Мне некуда больше идти, мэм, — уголки губ опущены, глаза скромно прикрыты — еще одно выражение для учителей, и Ремус знает об этом, но все равно не может смотреть спокойно. Мама, кажется, тоже смягчается. — Пожалуйста, миссис Люпин! Я вас совсем не побеспокою. Всего несколько дней, а потом я что-нибудь придумаю.  
— Но твои родители... — начинает мама.  
— Да им плевать, пусть меня хоть дракон сожрет! Я не могу вернуться. Они меня не пустят. Или запрут, и я никогда не вернусь в Хогвартс, умру с голода и больше не увижу солнечного света!  
— Ну... Я не думаю, что все так плохо, — говорит мама, хотя и без особой уверенности. — Но ладно. Несколько дней. Но если твои родители позвонят... то есть пришлют сову, мне придется ответить... то есть отправить с совой письмо и рассказать, где ты. А после Рождества...  
— После Рождества я что-нибудь придумаю, обещаю, — Сириус широко улыбается. Мама хмурится. Ремус сжимает губы и прячет лицо в мокром рукаве куртки, который слегка пахнет собакой. Венок над головой снова вздрагивает — наверное, Ремус что-то напутал с заклинаниями.  
— Ремус, давай куртку сюда, — говорит мама. Отцепиться от куртки почему-то очень сложно. Ему кажется, что Сириус следит за ним, поэтому он упорно смотрит в сторону. Мама окидывает обоих внимательным взглядом, бормочет что-то насчет завтрака и уходит из прихожей с курткой в обнимку.  
— Спасибо!  
Он много чего мог бы сказать в ответ. Например, «Пожалуйста», или «Здорово, что ты к нам пришел!», или «Ты, наверное, голодный?», но почему-то не получается. Он сглатывает комок в горле и смотрит на Сириуса, с лица которого медленно сползает улыбка, сменяясь беспокойным выражением, которое Ремус не может прочесть. Он хочет спросить, что произошло в доме на Гриммо, и почему Сириус пришел к ним, а не к Поттерам, и сколько он собирается у них прожить, но на самом деле Ремус еще не готов услышать ответы. Так что он просто кивает. Сириус в упор смотрит на него, поэтому он тоже бормочет что-то насчет завтрака и сбегает на кухню. Его свитер намок и пахнет собакой.  
* * *  
— Ну?  
Он прислоняется к стене. Сириус, скрестив ноги, сидит на его кровати поверх покрывала, футболка сползла с плеча так, что виднеется ключица. Ремус глубоко вздыхает:  
— Что — ну?  
— Почему ты ничего не спрашиваешь?  
— Хорошо, — начинает он медленно, — почему ты...  
Сириус смотрит на него, и он сбивается. Сириус сидит почти на его подушке. Ремус не помнит, было это ночь или две назад, зато помнит, как не мог спать, и все смотрел в потолок, и прижимался головой к этой самой подушке, а потом очень осторожно запустил руку под резинку пижамных штанов.  
— Почему я явился? — губы Сириуса вздрагивают, но он так и не улыбается, и Ремус этому рад. Хорошо — по многим причинам хорошо — что с ним Сириус не пользуется своей улыбкой, предназначенной для учителей. — Ты же знаешь, что я давно уже с ними не ладил. Ну вот все и... Я и сам не знаю, что случилось. Я устал от них, они устали от меня. Я просто не выдержал!  
— Ты сбежал из дома.  
— Сбежал, — кивает Сириус, и его плечи слегка опускаются. — Или мать меня вышвырнула, я не очень уверен. Но в любом случае я здесь и обратно не собираюсь!  
Ладонь Сириуса ползет влево по покрывалу. Ремус пытается не смотреть на эту ладонь и на следы, оставшиеся на ней после очередной крайне неудачной их шутки. Он вспоминает, как Сириус не хотел залечивать раны, надеясь, что на руке останутся шрамы, и как сам он все время пытался натянуть рукава как можно ниже. Он прослеживает пальцем свой самый свежий шрам, идущий от запястья до большого пальца, поднимает глаза на Сириуса и понимает, что тот смотрит на его руки.  
— Прости... То есть, я хотел сказать, мне жаль. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось уйти из дома. Но...  
— Я сначала пошел к Сохатому, — говорит Сириус, и, видимо, Ремус хуже обычного справляется со своим лицом, потому что он сразу же продолжает: — Но только потому, что он живет ближе. Я ведь мог бы и к тебе прийти, да?  
— Но пришел к нему.  
Сириус медленно кивает:  
— Ну да. Но их не было дома. Наверное, уехали к какой-нибудь тетушке на рождественский обед, но я был совсем на взводе. Если бы остался, наверняка вломился бы внутрь, и меня бы арестовали!  
— Хорошо, что ты пришел.  
— Да, — Сириус улыбается снова, и Ремус уже не может отвести взгляд. — Твоя мама очень приятная.  
— Она не слишком любит, когда к нам приходят посторонние. Из-за меня, понимаешь...  
— Понимаю, — Сириус серьезно кивает. — Ничего. Моя бы нас прокляла чем-нибудь эдаким, не смертельным, но противным. Где я могу поспать?  
— Спать?  
— Лунатик, я всю ночь был в пути! Этот чертов автобус прыгал туда-сюда и я не мог спать, боялся, что меня высадят в Лондоне и придется идти домой. Глаз всю ночь не сомкнул. И прошлой ночью тоже — от злости. Я знаю, что Рождество, и все такое, но если я сейчас не посплю хоть немного, я просто свалюсь прямо здесь.  
Сириус похлопывает по кровати, пока Ремус лихорадочно думает, где же он мог бы спать. Может, в спальне мамы с папой? В гостиной? В кухне под столом? Да где угодно, лишь бы не в его кровати, потому что тогда подушка будет пахнуть мокрыми волосами Сириуса.  
— У нас... маленький дом. Наверное, лучше всего здесь.  
— Ясно, — говорит Сириус и тянет на себя покрывало. Ремус спрыгивает с кровати и смотрит, как Сириус стаскивает покрывало на пол и начинает расстегивать молнию на штанах. Почему-то он не может отвернуться и просто наблюдает за тем, как Сириус стягивает штаны, потом снимает футболку и кидает ее на ковер. И только потом замечает, что Сириус тоже на него смотрит.  
— Я же не могу спать в мокрой одежде!  
— Нет, конечно! — отвечает он и сбегает.  
* * *  
Стол скрипит каждый раз, когда Ремус ставит на него локти. Ему кажется, что Сириус его рассматривает, но он пытается не обращать на это внимания и сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь другом, например, на еде. Он с трудом проглотил несколько кусочков индейки, а Сириус сидит, выпрямив спину, и не ставит локти на стол, и аккуратно нарезает индейку, и уж точно не говорит с набитым ртом. Ремус не понимает, как Сириус может быть таким вежливым и таким нормальным в его доме, за его столом, перед его родителями, если он сам едва может глотать — так все сложно!  
— Так приятно познакомиться с друзьями Ремуса, — говорит папа после пятого «в последнее время очень дождливо, не правда ли?» и показывает на Сириуса ножом. Мама смотрит на зачарованную свечу, которая будет гореть до завтрашнего вечера.  
— Я давно хотел его навестить, — с улыбкой отвечает Сириус. — Мы с Ремусом дружим уже много лет, а вот теперь представился удобный случай.  
— Да? — папа кладет нож обратно на тарелку. — Я так понял, ты... так сказать...  
— Сбежал из дома, — мило улыбаясь, подсказывает Сириус и отрезает еще кусочек индейки.  
— Вот как? Это... хм... печально.  
— Отчасти, но вы бы так не думали, если бы побывали у нас, мистер Люпин. Видите ли, дело в том, что... Просто превосходная индейка, миссис Люпин!  
— Благодарю, — отозвалась мама, слегка приподнимая брови.  
— У вас очень уютно. Никаких прабабушкиных проклятий в ванной комнате или слишком разговорчивых портретов, которые научились ругаться еще в семнадцатом веке. Я, правда, не очень понимаю, где вы размещаете гостей, но Ремус, к счастью, пустил меня в свою кровать.  
Ремус пристально смотрит в свою тарелку. Папа и мама поворачиваются к нему, огонек свечи дрожит, а Сириус режет индейку как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Я, признаться, очень устал, — говорит он наконец. — Вы понимаете, общественный транспорт...  
— Да, конечно, — слабым голосом отвечает отец.  
— Я бы задержался на несколько дней, если не возражаете.  
Сириус кладет вилку с ножом на тарелку и выпрямляется еще сильнее, если это вообще возможно. Ремус думает, не пора ли прибегнуть к помощи магии — например, если он уронит на пол все папины рождественские гирлянды, Сириус, наверное, забудет, что собирался сказать, а папа и мама перестанут на него смотреть, и тогда он сможет в общей суматохе сбежать к себе в комнату и забаррикадировать дверь тяжелым комодом.  
Но он ничего не делает, и Сириус продолжает, прочистив горло:  
— Я очень хорошо знаю Ремуса. Мы с ним практически лучшие друзья вот уже пять с половиной лет, хотя на самом деле чуть меньше, потому что сначала я думал, что он просто скучный книжный червь. Но потом я понял, что это даже интересно! А вы знаете, что у него на каждый случай найдется цитата из какой-нибудь книги? Я сначала считал, что он все придумывает, потому что мы, знаете, не очень читаем, так что обмануть нас не составило бы труда. Но потом начал все это записывать и проверять... ну, по правде говоря, я заплатил одному третьекурснику за проверку... И верите ли, все эти цитаты были настоящие, каждая из них, из какой-то настоящей книги, которую он прочитал. Представляете? Так что не беспокойтесь, Ремус мне очень даже симпатичен.  
— Пудинг, — говорит мама. — Время рождественского пудинга.  
* * *  
Под вечер дождь сменяется снегом. Он стоит у окна и смотрит, как двор постепенно становится белым-белым. Утром все опять растает, наверняка.  
— Слушай, Лунатик...  
Он крепко сжимает губы, прежде чем обернуться. Сириус стоит на пороге с мокрой головой. Ремус одолжил ему свои самые большие пижамные штаны и новую футболку, но штаны явно коротки, да и футболка маловата. Если бы это был не Сириус, выглядело бы смешно. Он заставляет себя посмотреть Сириусу в глаза.  
— Мышцы, — говорит Сириус. — Мне, пожалуй, не мешает подкачать мышцы на груди.  
Ремус трясет головой. Сириус быстро облизывает нижнюю губу, и Ремус понимает, что пялится на его рот, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Это просто... вот так. Это было вот так уже давно, но ему как-то удавалось все скрывать — по крайней мере, ему так кажется. Питер и Джеймс всегда вовремя выкидывали какую-то глупость, на которую удавалось отвлечься.  
Но сейчас их нет. Сириус смотрит на него, слегка нахмурившись и поджав губы, и Ремус не может отвести взгляд. И сказать ничего не может. В доме совсем тихо, папа и мама, наверное, сидят рядышком на диване и смотрят телевизор, почти без звука, и на улице ничего не происходит. Вообще во всем Уэльсе ничего не происходит.  
— Я просто подумал... Ты же не обиделся, когда я вот так заявился сюда? Без предупреждения?  
Он трясет головой. Надо сказать «Нет, конечно!», но ему никак.  
— Ремус, — говорит Сириус, и собственное имя кажется каким-то жестким, — когда я сказал, что ты практически мой лучший друг, я не имел в виду, что ты... что ты неважен. И я пошел к Поттерам, потому что так было проще, но я же мог прийти и к тебе! И пришел, и я... я очень рад, что пришел. Вот.  
— Я тоже рад, — отвечает он хрипло.  
— Вот и хорошо, — говорит Сириус и отворачивается, и он может наконец вдохнуть. — Тогда нам, наверное, пора спать. Если у тебя нет других планов.  
— Нет. Давай спать...  
Сириус кивает и шагает к кровати. Хорошо, что Ремус уже переоделся, сейчас он бы точно не смог, потому что Сириус на него смотрит, и комната вдруг кажется совсем маленькой, а они только вдвоем, и нет ни малейшего шанса, что Джеймс и Питер придумают какую-нибудь глупость. Он откидывает одеяла и думает, пахнет ли кровать до сих пор Сириусом. Днем Ремус никак не мог его разбудить, хотя обед был уже на столе. Просто стоял у кровати и смотрел на закрытые глаза, слегка приоткрытый рот, спутанные волосы и пальцы, сжимавшие его одеяло, и было тяжело дышать, и он чувствовал себя жалким.  
— Лунатик. — Ремус вздрагивает. — А я где буду спать?  
— Где ты... — он смотрит на кровать, на Сириуса, который очень серьезно смотрит на него в ответ.  
— Мы оба поместимся.  
— Да, — говорит он. — Оба.  
— У тебя есть другие предложения?  
Он снова смотрит на кровать, на Сириуса и опять на кровать. Если бы они были в гостевой спальне Поттеров и Питер храпел бы рядом с ними, все было бы гораздо проще, он даже смог бы заснуть. А теперь его кожу покалывают невидимые иголочки и он стоит, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
— У нас, наверное, есть в кладовке матрасы. Или я могу попросить папу расширить кровать. Или я лягу на ковер. Но если ты не против...  
— Не против, — говорит Сириус, и пульс Ремуса бьется так сильно, что скоро Сириус его услышит.  
— Хорошо. Я имею в виду, давай тогда спать. Вот тут. В кровати. Так проще, да?  
— Ага. Ты первый.  
Он пытается подумать о чем-нибудь успокаивающем, например, об экзаменах. Или о той книге, что он читал как раз перед Рождеством... Не помогает, и поскольку Сириус ничего не делает, он забирается в кровать, стараясь унять дрожь в руках. Сириус ложится рядом, и Ремус хочет что-то сказать, но не может придумать, что именно. Сириус натягивает одеяло, а кровать такая узкая, что их плечи соприкасаются, как же спать-то? Ремус отворачивается и бормочет что-то вроде «Спкнчи», но Сириус, кажется, не замечает этого.  
Когда к его шее прикасаются пальцы, воздух шумно вырывается из легких. Нельзя задерживать дыхание... хотя уже слишком поздно.  
— Лунатик...  
Голос Сириуса так близко, у самого уха. Он ждет еще слов, может быть, шуток, хотя день сегодня не шуточный. Потом пальцы Сириуса гладят его шею и о дыхании приходится забыть.  
— Не делай так, — просит он и чувствует, как напрягается за спиной Сириус.  
— Как?  
— Я... Я хочу сказать... Для тебя это ничего не значит, а я... я не могу, это слишком... Давай просто спать, мы ведь можем просто спать?  
— Слишком что? — голос Сириуса чуть дальше, и Ремус с силой сжимает зубы.  
— Я не могу тебе сказать!  
— Почему не можешь? — ладонь Сириуса ложится ему на плечо. — Это же я. Всего лишь я.  
Он закрывает глаза. Он не может, никогда не мог, а теперь совсем нет. Даже странно, что он продержался так долго! Иногда он воображал, как кто-то из них узнал, да хоть Джеймс, и это бросили бы ему прямо в лицо, а он краснел бы, бледнел, все отрицал и все больше запутывался. Наверняка они бы над ним долго еще смеялись, как над Питером, когда он так глупо влюбился в ту рейвенкловку, как же ее звали, на два года старше. Но потом все забылось бы. Ремус вел бы себя так нормально, как только мог, и однажды все снова стало бы как раньше.  
Но он никогда не думал, что это будет вот так. Что он будет в своей собственной постели, и Сириус у него за спиной, и ладонь Сириуса будет медленно двигаться по его плечу, по руке, и остановится на голой коже, и он будет почти чувствовать его дыхание на шее.  
— Сириус, — шепчет он из последних сил. Сириус догадался, конечно, догадался, ничего уже не спасти!  
Сначала он не понимает, что происходит. Потом до боли прикусывает язык.  
— Лунатик... — Сириус чуть отодвигается, Ремус почти не дышит, черт-черт-черт, Сириус целует его в шею, Сириус целует его в шею, он столько раз об этом мечтал, но даже представить не мог, что все будет вот так. — Если я все не так понял, скажи об этом сейчас.  
Он не может говорить. Он чувствует, как теплая ладонь слегка поглаживает его руку, и кладет пальцы поверх нее.  
— Мерлин, — бормочет Сириус. Кровать скрипит. Он все придумал, конечно же, потому что не может же Сириус на самом деле прижиматься к нему вот так всем телом. Ремус чувствует спиной, как поднимается и опускается его грудь. Их ноги под одеялом сталкиваются, и Сириус, о, Господи, Сириус просовывает свою ногу между его ног!  
— Лунатик, я тебе сразу скажу... Это все не шутки совсем, так что если у тебя такое вот извращенное чувство юмора и тебе смешно, или ты решил использовать меня вместо грелки, то лучше просто оттолкни меня, понял? Потому что иначе я рассержусь на тебя так, как Джеймсу и не снилось!  
— Нет, — голос дрожит и еле слышен. — Не оттолкну.  
Сириус смеется, и он чувствует этот смех кожей на шее, и от этого становится так странно, как будто он и здесь, и где-то еще.  
— Ясно, — говорит Сириус. — Тогда я... ну... можно, я сделаю так снова?  
«Что?» — хочет он спросить. Все-таки ему показалось.  
— Можно.  
Сириус легко-легко целует его в шею. Сердце стучит в ушах. Он глубоко вздыхает и закрывает глаза.


End file.
